His Cologne
by Chang Yin
Summary: The guy beside Sakura has the same cologne with her first love, and he starts to have sex with her...? SS [Lemons]


**His Cologne**

- Chapter One -

"_Sakura… let's break up…" _

_A guy stood, his blackish dark hair ruffled in the strong gust of wind as the girl slowly covered her face as she let her tears fall. Her silky auburn bangs danced in the wind, covering half of her beautiful face._

**_Still can't forget. _**

**_I still can't forget him…_**

**_I also can't forget the cologne of his…_**

"Now, the math and Japanese test begins." the announcement snapped the beautiful, fragile girl out of her thoughts as she stared numbly at the person who just spoke up.

"Naoko Yanagizawa from class 2-C?"

"Hai!" the brunette beside her replied to the teacher, as he went on to the list "Tomoyo Daidouji from class 2-C?"

"Yes, teacher." the polite and gentle reply of the breathtaking beauty made the teacher nodded slightly "Sakura Kinomoto from class 2-C?'

"Hai!" she gave out a cheerful reply and grinned slightly at the stern teacher, who paid no attention at her as he rambled on the list he was holding.

A sudden noise from sliding open the door caught everyone's attention as the teacher stopped and scanned the breathtakingly handsome young man. He shrugged handsomely as he coolly replied "I am late."

"Your class and name?" the teacher scanned the list, as the student spoke "Li Syaoran from class 2-D."

_This is so boring and tiring…_ Sakura thought as Syaoran pulled out the only empty chair beside her and sat down, not noticing her at all. Sakura's crystalline emerald eyes suddenly widened as her nose caught the scent of the student beside her.

_This cologne… _Sakura numbly stared at him; a blush unknowingly crept up to her face as she stared at him with dreamy eyes. Syaoran seemed to notice her as he turned his attention to her.

"What's the matter?"

Sakura whipped her head to face the blank board in front of her and mumbled "No- nothing." she had to lower her head to cover her heating face.

Syaoran held his hand up to his chin as he tapped it thoughtfully, eyes scanning the brunette beside him.

"Hmm…"

-

_His cologne is same with my first love… _

Sakura bit her pencil thoughtfully as she scribbled the answer down, sighing in relief when it was finally done. Math was hard!

_I want to take a bath to relax… this day is horrifying. _

As she wanted to turn the door knob, a strong hand suddenly grabbed her hand as another hand was pressed against the door. She looked up to find a pair of amber eyes staring into hers.

"You... want to flirt with me just then, right?" he asked huskily.

"No- no!" she shuttered, a blush crept into her face. He smirked slightly at her answer.

"If men were stared by those dreamy eyes... they will think as that."

His hand grabbed her head up to meet his lips as he passionately kissed her, and her eyes widened.

_No!_

He entered his tongue into her mouth gleefully, dancing with hers.

_If it last longer... I'll get lost in his cologne..._

"NO!!"

She gathered her might and pushed him away violently, eyes blanking as she breathed in and out. He watched with interest, as she turned the door knob and ran away.

_That guy…! He is so scary…. _

-

"Who wants to pair up and do this science project? Both of you will have to study in here until you're done. Anyone?" the teacher looked at the class, and found their expressions was pure hatred, except…

Li Syaoran clamped his hand on Sakura's mouth as he gleefully announced "I and Kinomoto-san will do the project, sir!"

_What?!_

-

Sakura had an uneasy feeling when he closed the door and ordered her to work. She shrugged, but obeyed his orders anyways. When she was busy in finding papers, he suddenly crossed his arm around her neck and pulled her into him from behind, another hand automatically drawn to her breasts as he massaged one of her breasts slowly.

"Why you stared at me?"

_He was asking about the last event!? _

"Le- let go of me!" she felt her knees became weak at the each massage. He smirked coldly.

"If you don't answer…"

He unbuttoned her shirt with ease and yanked her bra up, revealing her full breasts as he massaged it. She took a sharp breath as she began to struggle "NO!"

_My body… can't move…_

"Because your cologne is the same with my first lover..." she whispered, a blush emitting to her face.

"Oh." his face darkened slightly as he pulled down her shirt, exposing her creamy shoulders "Still love him huh?"

"Let me go… I already tell you…"

"No."

He held her face up as he slowly whispered into her ear "You have already flamed the desire in my body…"

"Wha-what?" she couldn't speak when his mouth came crashing into hers. He slowly untied his tie, and tied it around her eyes, blinding her vision.

"Now you won't see anything."

He continued to kiss her passionately, as he pulled out for short breath and whispered into her ear, sending chill spines "Think me as your first lover, kay?"

_No…_

He bent down, and began to suckle on her breasts. She let out a moan when he grabbed her legs and parted it open, licking her fiery pussy lips.

_When he touches me… I feel electricity roam over my body…_

He groped her ass, and lifted her up, kissing her pinkish lips. She grabbed his shirt tightly, and moaned.

_It feels wonderful…_

-

-

-

-

To be continued… No reviews, no updates.


End file.
